


They Knew  (additional scene for season 6 episode 19 Malama Ka Po'e)

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little additional add on scene for 6 x19.  I wrote it as sort of another part to my fic, SHE KNEW, sort of a continuation of Steve and Danny having begun dating each other this season.  Not betaed, hope I proofed it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Knew  (additional scene for season 6 episode 19 Malama Ka Po'e)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all the encouragement you have given me with your words and kudos.

Steve slowly moved his mouth off of his partner's and softly placed little kisses along his jawline. He smiled against the other man's skin as he continued to love him gently and continuously.

"Oh, sure, now you slow down. " Danny groaned happily from beneath him as his arms held snuggly around him. 

Steve laughed softly as the the sounds of their breathing, kissing, and legs tangled in the bed sheets mingled together with the those coming through the open window of the water washing up on the beach behind Steve's house below them on the ground floor. 

"I missed you..." Steve breathed out as he looked down at him, his trademark Lazy grin spreading charmingly across his face.

" I...could tell..." Danny sucked in a huge amount of air as Steve nibbled where his pulse beat heavily at the base of his throat.

"Miss me?" he asked hopefully, his grin getting wider as he kissed various parts of Danny's neck. 

"I don't know, buddy," Danny taunted him. "Vegas was fun, you know. Gracie's cheer group was really good and it was nice to get away from all the guns and blowing shit up stuff that you do." 

Steve laughed softly as he moved his mouth further down Danny's body and mumbled something about improving his standing in this comparison as he tongued his belly before moving further down.

A guttural cry escaped from Danny as McGarrett prodded his legs further apart and slid between them.

Steve groaned his name as he lowered his dark head, the locks of his hair brushing against Danny's abdomen. 

Alternating between fisting the sheets and running his hands through Steve's hair as McGarrett closed his mouth over his erection, Danny gave himself over to tide of pleasure washing over him until he was spent and boneless with his chest rising and falling in spasms.

A thin sheen of perspiration coated Steve's body as he lay his head happily against Danny's bare torso, his hands clinging now to Williams' well built arms.

"You were saying..." Steve prodded him lazily.

"Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Danny couldn't help but smirk and grin as he caught breath. God, it felt good to get home.

Steve didn't answer him, just kept smiling with his eyes closed and as his head rose and fell with Danny's breathing.

Danny had missed him, really missed him these last days he had spent in Las Vegas chaperoning his daughter's cheerleading team's competition. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his kids, anywhere he wouldn't go to be with them. 

But, this man who lay in his arms now, his body pressed against him had a hell of a lot of Danny's heart. And he was so damn understanding and patient and willing to take what they had as slowly and carefully as it needed it be to make it work between them.

So, he'd said goodbye to Danny the morning he'd left when Grace's team van had shown up to pick him up to take him along with them to the airport. Having said goodbye to his little boy already the previous evening and his task force teammates earlier that same day, all that was left was to remind Steve not to get himself into any trouble and not blow up the island while he was away.

Steve had admitted that he couldn't promise, but Chin, Lou, Kono, and even Jerry had promised Danny they'd try and hold him off at least until Danny got back.

"Where'd you get that picture of me at the competition anyway?" Danny wondered out loud stroking Steve's arm. "I had Gracie block all of you from her Instagram." he remembered. 

"No match...for Eric." Steve stated lazily in triumph. "Nice photo." he smirked.

"I'm going to disown my nephew." Danny decided in frustration. "What good is the block feature if it doesn't work." 

"I would have found it anyway, Danny." Steve lifted his head and said with confidence. "This just sped it up a little bit."

"You would never have found it without Eric's help." 

"I used to be in Naval Intelligence, Danno. I would have found it." His hand found its way around Danny's waist and under his ass to give it a squeeze. It was Steve's totally unbiased opinion that Danny Williams had the best ass on the planet, bar none. And he ought to know since he'd lost count how many times that he'd had his hands on it.

Danny squirmed under his touch and let his eyes seep closed for a few moments.

They'd been in here in bed for awhile now. Since Danny had gotten back from the mainland, he and Steve had barely been more than a few inches apart from each other. He had been surprised how they'd managed to keep their hands away from each other as long as they did today. The one exception had been when they'd been standing in the kitchen putting their meal together and listening to Grace and Charlie chatting away as they caught up with each other. Steve had moved behind Danny to get a plate from the other side of the island and he had leaned in and like a breeze wafting by him had kissed his shoulder and then moved off again as if it had never happened. Danny's skin had quivered at the contact and he eyed his partner expectantly thinking about the evening to come around.

Instead of tearing each other's clothes off and clawing all over each other, they'd actually spent the afternoon having an easy lunch with Grace and Charlie and then playing on Steve's beach as Danny got reacquainted with his son. Charlie had wanted to play on the little miniature golf course set Steve had set up for the kids when it was Danny's weekend or holiday with them. The big goof had spent a couple of weekends putting it together with help from Danny and the kids, a fun, boisterous project for all of them.

Danny's heart couldn't have squeezed any harder when he saw that Steve had surprised him by showing up at the airport to pick him and Grace up with Charlie in tow so that Danny didn't have to wait to see him. How he'd managed to convince Rachel to let him keep Charlie for the day with Grace and pick them up from McGarrett House earlier that evening, Danny didn't know and hadn't asked yet, but right now, it didn't really matter. Steve had done it for him, that was all that he saw.

It wasn't until Rachel's car had pulled away with the kids and Steve had locked the doors and set the alarm for the night and the two of them had stumbled up the stairs, calling it a day and deciding they'd watch a movie or something the next night. Their arms around each other, they started to let their lips meet and they tumbled into the bedroom, and had a proper hello, the first one since Danny's return.

 

"So, how was Vegas?" Steve asked him as he moved off of Danny and settled himself back against the pillows and then pulled Danny into his arms again. Surrounded by the various articles of clothes they had dropped awhile ago and the bed linen they messed up together, tried to come down from their high at being reunited again.

"Nice.....bright...." Danny answered him. He manuvered his body so that he could sit up next to McGarrett, the bed sheet resting rumpled up around their hips. Their bare chests were exposed and a small part of Danny's leg was sticking out from under it.

The detective from New Jersey reached out to let his fingers play idly with his partner's until Steve folded his limbs over Danny's .

'I'm telling you Elvis and The Brat Pack would still approve, babe." he assured him. "Maybe you and I should go and have a weekend there sometime."

"You had a good time." Steve said quietly.

A small smile played over Williams's face as he admitted, "I had a good time."

Steve kept his smile as he looked away briefly and then back at Danny who almost shyly glanced up at him.

"I spent time with my daughter. How can that not be a good time."

"Danny,..." he began somewhat awkwardly as he cleared his throat and could feel the blush creep up his face. 

"Hey, Super SEAL, I missed you, alright?" Danny teased him quietly. 

"I'm an idiot. You don't have to tell me that." Steve shook his head, embarrassed now.

"You're an idiot. I want to tell you that, you goof." Williams laughed. They had gotten more and more comfortable as they started figuring things out. Steve was great and he loved him, but there were moments like these when Danny felt like he had to make sure they were on the same page with each other. 

"Baby, you know that I was thinking about you the whole time." It wasn't a lie. When he called the office because Grace wanted to say hello to Uncle Steve, Danny had gottten from Kono how Grover and his family had suddenly disappeared right after he and Steve had finished their breakfast together and it turned out that a mob family from Philadelphia had been behind it. They had been trying to hunt down and take out Grover for arresting them and putting them in prison. The hardest thing to deal with in all of it had been that the person who had pointed the people to Grover had been a fellow cop who had at one time been Grover's best friend in the world and his partner in the field back in Chicago. He had wanted to revenge for being put in prison for unspeakable crimes that he turned out to have committed.

Danny had been worried mostly for Steve's safety, not his ability to do his job and keep Grover and his wife and kids safe. He'd been determined to help Lou out, something that Danny himself would have done had he been there. But, years of experience as Steve's partner and being his back up in the field had taught Danny that Steve's plan of action tended to fall into the categories of dangerous and crazy, often a mix of both.

Kono had assured Danny that she and Chin were with him and making sure they kept him as safe as they could and out of trouble until Danny's return. Danny had scoffed that that is something that might be worthy of Governor Denning calling a press conference over it.

He'd been hiding his real fear behind humor and bluster like he always did where Steve was concerned and he knew that Kono knew it. It had been a part of his life since the day he'd met Steve McGarrett and they'd gone on that first case together, but it had magnified a thousand times over when they'd started to shyly, slowly take their first steps towards each other in more ways than as partners at work.

"He really misses you, Danny." She said carefully, but in a knowing tone. "Talks about you in some way all the time, just in case you were wondering."

"Who?" Danny wondered.

"Lou." She quipped back and he could practically see the smirk on her pretty face across the phone.

"Tells me how you like your pancakes, what you put on them." Lou had confirmed on their call. "I think he wanted to just talk about you any way he could."

"How do you know that?" Danny had wanted to know.

"I'm married, that's how I know." 

"I think he's actually afraid that you're going to fall in love with a Vegas showgirl and run off, brah." Chin stated his opinion in a teasing voice.

 

"Hey, McGarrett, you jerk, listen up, alright?" Danny told him. "This isn't some dress rehearsal or practice going on until something better comes along." His tone was light, almost teasing but there was no mistaking the sincerity of his words to the man.

"Do you really think I'd put up with all of your shit if I wasn't serious about this?" he asked lifting their joined hands and gesturing between them.

A self-effacing smile came across Steve's handsome face and he looked away again, a small blush working around his face a little bit.

"Huh?" Danny cocked his head and tried to get a look at Steve's face. 

Steve had known and had known for a long while before he'd actually done anything about it that Danny was for him. There been those days when he'd tried to fool himself, tell himself that it was all just a passing whatever you wanted to call it. But, then, he'd look at his partner, really look at him and know that he was just lying to himself.

His Aunt Deb had known, known before he'd ever said anything to her. And he hadn't said enough before she'd passed. His one regret, as he had told Danny, was that one. The one where he hadn't had the chance to to say, "Deb, this is the man I'm in love with, the one that I'm going to be with from now on and I think you'll approve."

It had been too new between them, too fresh even though it had thrived in his heart for a long time before he'd made any move. At first, they hadn't told anyone. It was hard keeping things between them just to themselves. 

Being with Danny had made him understand what Deb had meant when she spoke of her Leonard and why she had wanted to marry him when Steve couldn't understand what the big rush to walk down the aisle had been for her.

He didn't really know how to put into words what had happened, only that it excited him to be anywhere near the blond cop he had made his partner within hours of meeting him back when he'd first returned home to Hawaii. His father had been been murdered and he'd found the mainland detective heading the investigation. And they'd butted heads within seconds of setting eyes on each other.

Now, he reached out and brushed his mouth across Danny's shoulder. He felt his heartbeat start up and his breath coming in sharp bursts again.

Danny turned to him and settled back down on the bed and held onto Steve's arms as McGarrett settled himself with him again and continued to brush kisses across his collar bone before moving up to take his mouth.

"Good to go again?" Danny's blood stirred deep within him as he started to get excited.

"I have a few days...to make up for...." 

God, could this man kiss and Danny could feel his toes curling up in reaction and he eagerly returned his affections. Taking and tasting as they went along, it was several moments before they stopped for air. 

"So, how many things did you blow up while I was away anyway?" Danny wondered when Steve pulled back from their kiss.

"Not....too many..." Steve had the decency to actually look guilty, Danny thought to himself. He could already hear Governor Denning grumbling away in his office as the reports were coming back to him.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute, can I?" Danny's grin started snapping at Steve's nerves and sent them racing. He thought maybe it was the first thing he ever noticed about the man.

"Do you want to...leave me alone?" he asked him.

"No, I don't think so," Danny decided and ran his hand down Steve's arm. "Who else is going to put up with all the bat shit crazy ass stuff you pull every day?" he wanted to know.

"So, this is all to deal with all my actions on the job every day?" Steve pretended to ponder Danny's words. "Gee, Danno, and here, I thought you kinda liked hanging out with me. I think I'm hurt now."

"You're hurt." Danny repeated him. His blue eyes widened as he searched Steve's handsome face and zeroed in on his hazel eyes. They always seemed to change color from moment to moment. Once when Danny had commented on it, Steve had explained that they reflected the light of whatever his surroundings were in that moment. 

"You know, my marriage didn't go so well." Danny started now. 

"Right." Steve nodded. Steve knew full well all about the dissolved of Danny and Rachel's union and the uproar and upheaval it had created. Danny's struggle to stay in his daughter's life included him leaving New Jersey and moving all the way to Hawaii for the precious time with his child. And then finding out he had a son also and that his ex-wife had chosen to keep that from him because she couldn't handle Danny being a cop was a lot to take in and Steve prided himself on his ability to hold his tongue on so many occasions when dealing with Rachel. Now that he was in Danny's life in all ways, he made it known that he wouldn't allow Rachel to continue to hurt Danny in any way.

"I didn't really want to believe it at first. Denied it all the way to the end." Williams admitted. "Funny, but it hurt like shit in the end more than I ever thought it would, but it's like I knew we weren't going to work out. Remember when I told you I'm predispositioned to blow up relationships."

"Danny, it's not a guarantee that that's what's going to happen to us." Steve told him quietly. "Remember my mom faked her own death for twenty years and let my dad, Mary, and me, not to mention all our relatives and friends mourn her all that time. My dad sent Mary and me away when I was sixteen and she was even younger because he feared for our safety so much because he thought someone had targeted my mother and was going to hurt our family. I still don't even know where she is, Danny."

Then, there's Catherine." he added self consciously, referring to his ex-girlfriend who'd dumped him more times than Danny could count. Trying to always ignore the pang in his heart, he instead had focused on the fact that Steve seemed happy and set to be with the brunette Navy lieutenant. His own crush on his partner never would have worked out anyway, he told himself. He needed to get over his jealousy. Danny never spoke out about it, but he was kind of pissed off at the woman and had been been since the first time she'd taken off. Steve had been very understanding and tried not to show his hurt. Danny was not so that way. His protective instincts were all for Steve.

"I'm used to people leaving me one way or another." Steve continued. His eyes clearly showed the pain he so often tried to shove deep, deep inside him. But, Danny knew him well and had for years now and he saw it there.

"And I still want to...after all that...have something with you." the Task Force leader told him, the soft light of the room catching his eyes. He reached a little bit to rub Danny's arm. The two of them never understood the concept of personal space with each other. Even before they'd started to act on their attraction for each other, there was always the touchy, feely, no space between them thing they had going on between them.

Danny nodded knowingly. "You do have something with me. I really didn't think about getting another chance with someone else after Rachel. You don't usually get too many second chances and she and I blew what we had together. But, then you came around and got in my face and got on my nerves and I can't remember a damn thing I told myself not to do anymore. 

That brought a grin to Steve's face and he sucked in his lower lip before leaning down to kiss Danny again. The two of them laughed at their actions as they snuggled together, the sheets getting tangled between them.

"Shmuck!" Danny teased him as Steve nibbled on his ear and his hands went around to grab at Steve's ass. 

"So, did you miss me?" Steve groaned as Danny caressed his skin and slid his mouth and tongue across his jaw.

"I missed...you, you jerk." Danny groaned so loud when Steve found that spot just below his ear and his jawline.

In a move that impressed the Navy SEAL McGarrett, Danny maneuvered his body and quickly flipped Steve off of him and onto his back against the bed. Moving his own frame over him, he began to kiss his way down his partner's body and show him just how much he missed him.

"That much?" Steve sounded impressed. "Maybe we should do this kind of thing more often."

"No, thanks, not too much. It's too damn hard to stay away."


End file.
